It never is perfect
by Yolum
Summary: AU. What does it take to be close to the love of your life but not close enough? What does it take to look around you and see nothing but loss, pain, hopelessness? What does it take to escape it...? Post-War. Harry and Ginny are friends but what if one of them wants more? FIND OUT
1. Chapter One

**_AN: Hey guys! So just an overview:_**

**_Harry and Ginny never got together in Harry's sixth year. They are just friends now. Its been two years since the war and a lot of things have changed. The question is, changed for the better or for the worse? READ AND FIND OUT!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I bow to the magician J.K. is. Its her treasure, I'm just playing around with it._**

_Chapter # 1 "Looking back"_  
_ Setting: The Burrow_  
_ Two years after the Final Battle of Hogwarts._

Once again her beautiful hazel eyes swam with fresh hot tears as she gazed at the all-too-frequent sight: 's cosy little kitchen was as usually over-crowded with the usual lot. With Ron and Hermione in one corner, Percy and Penelope in the other and Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and of course The Boy Who Lived clustered around George and Lee Jordan and laughing their heads off at their new experiment for the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, it seemed that her absence would not be that easily noticed. She turned away, placed all of them behind her and set forward in the pleasant August night. The light breeze kissed her cheeks, ruffled her hair and reminded her so badly of all such night she had spent at the Burrow about half a year ago but then those nights were not the same, at that time she had not been alone. At that time she had not purposefully sought out solitude for herself, she had not pushed away everyone away from her like she had now. Then, she had not grown into this aloof and reserved person she now was. Back then she was the heart of the assembled company, the soul of all the fun and life at the Burrow. She impatiently brushed away the tears, tidied her hair and inhaled the pleasant air which reminded her of her childhood, her family and of…of him.

"No! Don't! Just don't think about him. Don't you even dare to think about him Ginny Weasley. How much more are you going degrade yourself? For how long are you going to let him use you? Till when will you be his comfort cushion? How could you—" she broke down.

The thought of him had brought about a fresh stream of tears. Ginny placed her hands on her throbbing temples and tried to gain control over herself. She was indeed getting good at that. With such frequent breakdowns and such weak self-control, with time she had managed to learn the way of calming herself. The famous Muggle quote rang through her mind "Practice makes perfect". She laughed bitterly at the thought; her insides mocked her at her pathetic condition, at her weakness and at her incapability of dealing with it. She kneeled down on the grass and gazed up at the sky. Twilight was fading, another long night was on its way which meant that another day was gone and still Ginny Weasley was stuck with the grief of her past, of her shattered dreams. For how long was she going to continue in this way? For how long was she going to repent after someone who was never actually hers? For how long was she going to let him affect her like this? Influence her thoughts; haunt her mind, her day, and her nights? How could she continue in this way? How could she once again let Harry be the cause of her discomfit, of her loneliness, of her weariness?

"Not for long" she sighed answering all these questions which were perhaps for the fiftieth time racing through her mind. To prove that answer true she had to move on, get over him, show him it did not matter, that she was okay. But then had he ever doubted that she was not okay? That he had done something which had completely broken her? No! Harry did not know that his innocent actions, his friendliness all this had in one way or another made her into the person she now was.

Ginny sighed again, more heavily and loudly this time. She tugged at the grass in an impatient gesture and let her mind wander to the time when everything had been normal. When she had been happy, when she had walked in nights like these, sat on the ground like this, gazed up in the sky not alone but with her friend at her side, with Harry.

…

It was the summer after the war at the Burrow. The air was still mournful after Fred's death. It was no longer normal or customary for the house to echo with laughter, for Fred and George's attic to shake with loud bangs and for to shriek at the top of her voice, admonishing the twins to give up their freakish plans. A melancholy feeling had hung over everyone, deepened by some rare mysterious attacks on Muggles reported to the English Ministry from within the country and abroad ; it had seemed that life could never return to normal. After the war Harry had shifted to the Burrow forced by Ron and bullied by . For the boy who had become world-wide famous at the age of one only, it seemed that he would be capable of dealing with this increased popularity and expectations. Being the guy who had vanquished the Dark Lord, it was impossible for Harry to remain in the background after the war, it was not only expected from him but it was considered to be his duty to be up and about and be as revolutionary as he could be. Many thought that for a youth of only eighteen summers it was too much to ask for but other contradicted that for a youth of such extraordinary talent and charisma it was perhaps nothing at all. Hence, with the whole wizarding world counting on Harry Potter once again, the Chosen One had decided to let his fate lead him forward, an arrangement with which he had had spent all his life as yet.

For Harry, Ron and Hermione to go and complete their year at Hogwarts would have been a waste of time. This, having been expressed by Ron although relieved Harry but brought about the displeasure of Hermione. No, whatever may happen, she would not start her professional life without complete education. So eventually Hermione had set off to Hogwarts alone. Having failed to convince the sheepish looking Harry and a highly disgruntled Ron, this seemed to be the only way out. Without more ado Harry and Ron had found themselves admitted in Auror training. Harry had been dumbstruck when Kingsley had asked him to join in. Too much overwhelmed to speak, he and Ron had accepted the proposal and had started their career towards aurorship, their dream.

The world was still not rid of all the dark wizards had became apparent to Harry in his first month of training. They had to track down the last of Voldermort's followers but this proved to be no easy task. Some of them had fled abroad while some were in England. It was the new regime in the Auror Department to send delegations of Aurors in other countries to catch the last of Voldermort supporters. This privilege was not to be given to foreign Aurors as the techniques used and the past information still remained secret hence the Auror training became more challenging and more prestigious as well. However, gradually time passed and Harry continued with his training and in the meanwhile strengthened his bond with a Weasley he had never though could be so understanding.

Ginny had went off to complete her seventh year with Hermione but when on Christmas or Easter holidays she came home and spent time with everyone, Harry realized for perhaps the first time in seven years, that she was no longer the shy little girl who used to blush hot in his presence or used to leave the room in a flutter in case of his presence. For Harry it had been an agreeable surprise. He realized that Ginny was witty; she was charming and sometimes adorably innocent. Harry used to wonder that why had it taken him so many years to realize that? Was it because he was too much engrossed in Voldermort or was it that Ginny had not opened up like she had now? Whatever may be the reason, for Harry it was enough that he was no longer the cause of her discomfit and that now things were not awkward between them. A great friendship and understanding with Ginny had blossomed and for Harry things could not have had been better. As Ginny had completed her year and came home, Harry had felt as if the Burrow had changed. It had seemed as if sunshine had just sneaked through the walls of the dark house illuminating the hearts and the lives of its residents. The quietness which used to hang over the house had suddenly disappeared. Molly Weasley had lightened up considerably when she had Ginny by her side and Ron and Harry started to fill their days with activities other than catching culprits. Harry had admitted it to himself that Ginny did know how to make life easier for other people. He had realized that it would have been exceptionally difficult for Ginny to overcome the grief of her brother's death but then she had probably strengthened herself over the year and had taken upon herself to do the same for her family. In this way life had seemed to return to the Burrow. George Weasley had found himself a new partner in Lee Jordan and Percy and Penelope had become engaged. During all these happenings Harry and Ginny had grown close to each other, the former enjoyed a new friendship and the latter indulged again in her twelve-year old fantasy.

Ginny had convinced herself into moving on during the past years. She had realized that to pine after him in such an absurd manner was fruitless hence when she had returned home after Hogwarts she had returned to her normal self and had realized that she could be friends with Harry without expecting more than that but still a slight hope had nourished in her bosom and she had unconsciously clung to it.

The place where Ginny Weasley sat in the present had been occupied by Harry and Ginny a long time back. With Ron and Hermione spending time together, fidgeting over wedding arrangements, Harry and Ginny had found themselves thrown together oftener. Whenever Harry came home exhausted with the day, it was Ginny in whom he confessed his troubles, his fears, his insecurities. Living at the top of all the crime and fearing that darkness would again envelope the world, Harry had found it hard to resist hopelessness which seemed to engulf him. However, with Ginny at his side, he began to feed on her optimism; he absorbed in her enthusiasm and her courage and found a support in her which he had never thought existed. It had been at the persuasion of Harry and not her brother Ron that Ginny opted for Auror training. Long discussions with Harry, lying on the ground, under the numerous glittering stars, Ginny had realized her own passion for the profession. Harry recognizing her talent, had taken it upon himself to persuade her into applying. She needed some boast, Harry had known that, hence with his support and encouragement, Ginny Weasley followed the footsteps of her youngest brother and started training. Harry and Ron were a year ahead of her thus it was no unusual thing for Harry to be helping Ginny in her projects.  
With things going so smooth something occurred in the fall which completely changed things. For Harry confusion reached its peak and for Ginny disappointment mounted up.

Back in the present as Ginny thought about it all, her eyes filled. This time the tears were not flowing because of disappointment but because of anger. Ginny cursed herself on her hideous behavior, tormented her feelings and condemned her expectations. She remembered the excitement running high for Percy's upcoming wedding immediately before Christmas. The film of that eventful day flitted across her eyes, making her sadder than ever…

_Dressed in pale peach gown which made her hair look redder, Ginny descended the stairs magnificently and quite dramatically drew sighs from her mother, Fleur and Hermione. She laughed at their reaction and joined them in the kitchen._  
_ "Mum! Stop staring at me like that and sighing in this way. You are making me nervous." She laughed._  
_ "No seriously Ginny you look gorgeous" Hermione piped in." I told you this gown would look beautiful with your hair and see I was right"._  
_ "Okay! Now that's enough of me, where are the boys? Percy's fine right? He hasn't run off as yet surely?"_  
_ "Ginny! Don't talk nonsense. You make me nervous; I just hope everything goes well. I kept on telling everyone that the backyard is too small for the ceremony but Percy won't listen. And if now the guests get uncomfortable I would never be able to look them in the face! Oh my god I—"_  
_ "Mum! Mum! Calm down" Ginny placed her arms around her mother and gave her a small hug which although did not seem to but reassured Molly a great deal. She could not remember when and how she had grown to be dependent on her youngest child. _  
_ "You've seen the arrangements right? And we told Penelope about them and she was satisfied so just relax. Everything would be fine and even if the guests do somehow get uncomfortable and start complaining I'll ask George to perform his Memory Charm. Then they would never mention anything. What say?"_  
_ At the precise moment came in to inform them that the guests had started arriving which created a lucky diversion for it seemed as if Ginny's attempt at lightheartedness was having reverse affects on Molly. The thought of George and Lee using their tricks on the guests made Molly sought them out and then the next twenty minutes passed in lively argument including reassurances from George's side and accusations from Molly's. _  
_ As Ginny entered the tent set up in the backyard her eyes fell on Ron and Harry standing by the entrance on the opposite side. At that moment Harry looked up and saw her standing there. He smiled at her and waved. She waved back and made her way towards them._  
_ "Merlin me Ginny! You look-you look what! Pretty. Yeah you do." This surprised praise from Ron made her laugh which turned into a big wide grin as Harry joined in the exchange of compliments._  
_ "Yeah! Really you look beautiful! The color suits you a lot"_  
_ Feeling a bit hot in the freezing weather she returned some incoherent remark and moved away to help the guests find their seats. She satisfied her conscience with the thought that the Heating charm may have been overdone and became busy in the ceremony. They did not get together again throughout the ceremony. Harry being busy with his Ministry colleagues and she monitoring the refreshment supply and all. At the end as the newly-wed couple took their place on the dance floor, she saw Harry approaching her with two bottles of Butterbeer. _  
_ "Hey! God I'm tired! All went well thanks Merlin. Those two look really cute together" he said, looking over to the spot where Percy and Penelope were twirling together._  
_ "Yeah they really do. I'm really happy for them. Mum was so anxious that this place would get overcrowded but all went well" Ginny sighed, feeling genuinely happy for her brother who had alienated himself from his family for two long years._  
_ Harry looked down at her with smiling eyes and said "It's fantastic how everything got normal once again. I never thought this was possible. With the war over… Fred gone I just used to feel as if it was impossible for all of us to be happy once again. The first time I came to the Burrow after the war It seemed as if I no longer knew this place; so sad, so quiet."_  
_ Silence followed his words in which Ginny tried to maintain her cheerfulness. She was just about to reply and try divert Harry when he started off again, showing how much affected he still was._  
_ "Then there is Teddy! Whenever I close my eyes at night I see his face. Then I remember Remus's happiness and his trust in me. I don't why this happened. I just feel that his fate resembles mine so terribly. I don't want him to suffer the way I did. I just don't know what to do. I—"_  
_ "Stop Harry" Ginny stopped him and laid a hand on his arm. Giving it a squeeze, she continued _  
_ "Harry I totally understand your sentiments but thinking about all those painful moments would make it impossible for us to move forward! Do you think that if at this moment we start to indulge in the sorrow of Fred's loss, we could ever enjoy the blessing we have been bestowed with right now? Could I ever feel happy for Percy if I kept on thinking about Fred's death? No! I could not do that. It would seem as if I have forgotten him but Merlin! I could never do that. I just do not think like this as if he has left us, I keep on feeling that he is still here, I keep on imagining how he would act in different situations. I see his face in George's, I see his actions in Charlie's, I see his anger in Bill's, I sometimes hear him saying things through Ron, I feel him through Mum. In this way, I've learnt to live for him; I've learnt to live in the happiness of once having him as a brother, not in the grief of losing him."_  
_ Tears shone in her eyes and her voice cracked as she felt a stab of pain in her heart. All those times they had spent together flooded into her mind. Fred pulling her ponytail while she lay on the sofa, Fred throwing her off the broomstick and then rushing over to see if she was hurt, Fred enveloping her in his bear tight hug, Fred shielding her from the Death Eaters, Fred lying dead on the ground with the ghost of a smile still on his face. She pushed these thoughts away, feeling as if she was going back on her own words to Harry. She looked up and saw Harry watching her concernedly. _  
_ "Ginny I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you. Are you okay?"_  
_ She gave him a weak smile which trembled on her lips. _  
_ "Yeah I am fine. I just could not help remembering the old times. Come on Harry! You do not have to apologize for anything. You know that you can talk to me about anything right? So it's okay"_  
_ "Thanks Ginny! Thanks a lot for being here for me all the time" _  
_ She looked into his eyes and saw them shining with earnest. How could she help not being here for him? Did not he know that he made her equally comfortable... perhaps not! _  
_ She was about to reply to him when a male voice shouted from behind…_

_**AN: So so soo? How was it? Review you guys and tell me what you think. Any guesses as to what's going to happen? Also, constructive criticism most welcome. I am halfway through this story but I'll upload the rest only of you guys want me to. So let me knoww! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Okay so this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed/followed/Favorited the story. You guys made my day :D So there it goes...I hope you guys like it. Enjoyyyy! _**

_"Hey Potter!"_

_Harry and Ginny turned around to see a tall, skinny guy of early twenties making his way towards them. As he drew level with them, his eyes shone with something which seemed very much like mischief. While Ginny was still registering how expressive eyes could be, she found them staring at her in an odd way as if the mind behind those shrewd eyes was putting two and two together. However, the stranger turned his eyes away and fixed them on Harry. Giving him a wink, he said_

_"Hey! I just dropped in! I got l-ate because of…err- work. I hope Perc's not that angry"_

_"Don't worry! He'll understand. Well, Ginny this is Marc Benton. He is an Unspeakable and Marc this is Ginny Weasley, Percy's sister and an Auror trainee." _

_Harry made the introduction in an offhanded manner. Ginny's instincts just told her that something was definitely up. The guy was now grinning in a wicked manner and Harry was staring at him in a bit too hard a way. With her Weasley love for the ridiculous and embarrassing secrets, she started to grow curious. Just then the guy- Marc spoke up and she felt the blood drain from her face._

_"So this is the girl you are seeing these days? You are dating your best friend's sister? I mean you made it so mysterious the other day I—"_

_"No! Marc! Shut up! She is not the one. She is- she is I mean she's Ginny". Harry interrupted his flow hastily. _

_All red in face he turned towards a very pale Ginny and said in an apologetic voice_

_"Hey Gin! I am sorry! Marc! Apologize! You dog. You embarrassed her"_

_"Oh! I am sorry Weasley! It's just- I was teasing him the other day about his date and I thought he was here with her but I did not mean to make things so awkward. Sorry"_

_By that time Ginny had recovered her countenance and replied in a miraculously strong voice- which was the last thing she was right then._

_"Oh no! It's okay. I understand. You guys catch up. Pray excuse me; I think I should go help my mum. See you guys" with this she hurried of leaving Harry to deal with a completely unabashed Marc. _

_A lot of humorous insults were hurled at Marc, they were heavily reciprocated and after leaving Marc with Percy, Harry set off to find Ginny. She had been made uncomfortable and about a thing which she knew nothing about. Harry admitted this to himself that their friendship had grown too strong hence it required all kinds of clarifications and allowances which were not normally extended. He checked with , with Ron and Hermione, Fleur, her cousins and then outside in the open but Ginny was nowhere to be found. However, with Charlie's help who had seen her leave the tent in the direction of the house, Harry found her standing in the kitchen. She was staring out of the window, gazing in the night with a blank expression on her face. She looked up as she heard him enter and turned a bit pale when she saw him. Ginny realized that it was crucial for her to watch over her expressions. Changing complexions had twice in one evening got her very close to be exposed._

_"Hey!" she said praying with all her might that Harry would just leave her and then that he would just tell her about everything at the same time._

_"Hey" he said going over to stand beside her. Ginny turned her face away and continued in her contemplation of the dark hills outside._

_She heard Harry take in a long breath and realized with a jolt that he was going to explain it all to her. He was going to tell her about that girl, about the girl he liked, whom he probably loved. Ginny felt she was going to get sick. Feeling suddenly suffocated, she longed to just leave him standing there, to shut herself in her room and forget about what that guy had said or just to close her ears so that she would not hear him telling her how much he cared for, how much he loved another girl._

_"Look Ginny I am really sorry Marc just-"_

_"No Harry! Please forget it. You don't have to explain anything. Its no big deal. I told you its fine" she interrupted, hating him for making her feel so foolish._

_"No I am not explaining anything Gin! It's just that- you are my friend and I feel I should tell you about it all. I felt like killing Marc for his big mouth. He made it all so awkward. Actually we are doing a project together and I kind of let it slip in front of him about my date. He picked up from it and asked me about the girl but I didn't tell him. He accused me that I was pulling it off but I just said it as a jest that he might see me with her on Percy's wedding and ummn…I would have the best date and stuff and then we'll see who is faking it. The moment he came up, I saw what he was up to. I wanted to tell you myself and I just feel like a dog for placing you in this situation. I am sorry."_

_Ginny heard this all with a passive expression. While her heart shrieked with pain at knowing that there was indeed a girl in his life, her mind rocked with curiosity about the girl. Eventually mind won over her heart and made her say,_

_"So tell me about the girl. Who is she? I mean only if you feel like."_

_He inhaled and continued with an eager expression on his face which intensifies her misery._

_"Her name is Katie. She works for the ministry in the Quidditch department. I met her when we were looking over the security arrangements for the League. She did not attend Hogwarts. Her parents sent her away to her aunt in France because of the growing danger here. She went to Beauxatine, she might know Fleur. However, she got back after the war and now is working here. She is quite pretty, well very pretty." He blew out a breath and passed his hand through his hair, a gesture which Ginny realized clearly as a nervous one. He went on saying "She is really sweet and understanding. I wanted to ask her out but somehow I just could not muster up the courage but then one day I just did it and well! She accepted. That was when Marc got me grinning like a stupid eleven year old so he asked me and I told him. However, I wanted to bring her to the wedding as my date but she was busy with the matches so she could not come. So that's all about her." He looked at her expectantly as if he deserved some sort of appreciation or praise. He could be stupid and foolishly innocent sometimes. Knowing this Ginny smiled at him and said_

_"Well that sounds great! Bring her over someday. We all would like to meet her."_

_"Yeah sure, I will. Hey Gin I just want to say this that you don't have to give a crap for what Marc said. I mean, it seemed as if I was getting wrong ideas about our relationship and spreading them about. But…you know how I am with words but I just want to say this that you are one of my greatest friends and I would never want that to change. And I don't want the likes of Marc to affect us. I am just glad that I found such a friend as you and nothing could ever change that. You will always be my friend and it's impossible for me to think of it as anything else, as you already know so no worries." He sighed as if a load had just been unburdened and added "Well, let us forget about it all. What are you doing inside? Come on! Give me a dance."_

_As Ginny listened to him, all her composure left her. His words, his degradation of the fact that they could ever be more than friends cut her through. Her heart broke into million pieces as she realized that for him she could never be more important than a mere friend, that he abhorred the sheer idea of having a relationship with her. His words rang in her ears. **"impossible for me to think of it as anything else."** She could not remember how she refused to dance with him or what excuse she made to drift away to her room. She just found herself in the darkness of her room. The darkness, the silence, the immobility of her room reflected the state of her own life. That day, the day which she was supposed to spend with her family, share in their happiness, support her brother, all things had gone awry. All her hopes, her expectations had been extinguished. Her mind felt all numb, her heart all too pieces._

_She stumbled into her bed, her emotions, disappointments, anger, frustration and hopelessness sought the expression of tears. Ginny Weasley, who had always prided in the fact that she did not prize this feminine weakness, that she like every other girl did not let her weakness show like this, now lay crumbled in her bed. Shaking with overflowing tears, she rolled over to her other side and through her window gazed down at the outline of the tent below. She could imagine her family down there, enjoying this beautiful moment but what was she doing right then? Mourning over somebody who held her so cheap? Who had taken her for granted for almost all her life? For that person who cared for her as he could for his best friends young sister? Her soul cried shame at her. She covered her face with her hands, trying to wash away the humiliation she was facing. His words still rang in her ears. Slowly and gradually, with tears still stinging in her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. However, before doing so she had sub-consciously vowed to herself that from that night Ginny Weasley would not think about Harry Potter as anyone more than a friend, he would be no longer that important in her life, she would not let him become her priority when she herself was only his option._

...

Thinking about that night, proved well for Ginny in quite a lot of ways. Where she was feeling miserable because of her loneliness, Harry's words crowded her mind and transformed her anger and her grief into disgust for herself. She remembered the promise she had made and accordingly dried her eyes. She would not let that mortification break her once more. In the past six months have not she been successful in keeping Harry at an arm's length? Has not she veiled her sorrow? Had not she met Katie with equanimity? Yes she had done that very successfully but then why once again she found herself yearning for him, for his company, for his care, for his love? She sighed again and smiled pathetically as she remembered her feelings and reaction when the news of Harry's break-up was brought to her. She was all concern but who could tell that behind that calmness her heartbeat was tumultuous, her insides burned with hope. Or that she had brutally crushed the newly nourishing hopes and anticipations and that she had drowned herself into oblivion or solitude to bury deep her presumptions. No one could anticipate all these things. Once again Ginny had to be strong and she had to move on.

_**NEXT: Will Ginny move on or would there be something to push her more towards Harry? Will it be Harry himself or something else entirely?**_

_**AN: So how did it go? Was it enough? I loveddd writing this part. So you guys NEED to tell me what you thought of it. RATE AND REVIEW GUYS and **_

_**inspire me to continue with it. Lots of lovee :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: To all my lovely readers, thankyouu so muchh! **_

_**Okay so the new chapter is out and as MrsGinnyWeasleyPotter asked, it has Harry's POV.**_

_**Marinka, I loved your suggestion. Thats close to what i've planned out ahead so look out for it:D And please, all of you, DO tell me what you guys want to happen. It makes me so happy! **_

_**Also, this chapter and the previous ones were basically written so that all of us have a clear idea as to how things stand between our favourite couple. The next chapters will show us where do they go from this point. **_

_**Enjoyyy!**_

**Previous**: ...that she had brutally crushed the newly nourishing hopes and anticipations and that she had drowned herself into oblivion or solitude to bury deep her presumptions. Once again Ginny had to be strong and she had to move on.

_**...**_

While these resolutions were taking hold of Ginny, back in the house another person was going through perhaps the same agony of loneliness. He might smile, he might laugh. He might indulge in light chit-chats and might participate in teasing Ron and Hermione but anyone who could look deep into his piercing green eyes could assess that behind all this cheerfulness, the heart was solemn, alone and glum.

For Harry feeling a part of the Weasley family was no difficult task. His nine years association with them had strengthened their bond and had made Harry realize that he could have another home besides Hogwarts, The Burrow. When he had decided to come and live with them, it had been under 's pressure. He had known that she was highly uncomfortable to leave him alone after all his sufferings and had openly negated the prospect of his settling at the Grimmauld Place. Any place which brought back all the hard times and painful memories was not to be considered. Hence, Harry had settled in and had soon given up the thought of moving out. The feeling which had gotten him so many sleepless nights that he was imposing on the Weasleys or was being a burden on them, soon washed away as he got accustomed to living there, not as a guest but as a family member. If someone found Harry cleaning the Broomstick shed or degnoming the gardens or fixing the stove for , that person was not surprised. He did not exactly pay the Weasleys but contributed in the chores and other activities like other members of the family. The thought that he had become an adopted son to the Weasleys as Sirius had to the Potters frequently flitted through his mind causing him to take out his late Godfather's mirror and stare into his green eyes imagining them to be Sirius's and then unburdening himself to Sirius. He knew all this was childish but then some things remained the same as always, he still thought about the way Sirius had disappeared behind the veil and then whenever at the Ministry he passed the Department of Mysteries, he always stopped by the door imagining Sirius to be just across it.

However, at that moment he did not particularly feel a part of all the hustle-bustle around him. He laughed accordingly at George and Lee's jokes but his insides taunted him for his hypocrisy. Having a relationship with Katie had been pleasant for him. He had finally felt as if he had someone he could open up to without any reservations but gradually he had realized that it was not that simple. Katie was nice, sweet and perfect for many blokes but perhaps not for Harry. He could talk to her freely and feel comfortable but if comfort was to be earned after having your every word agreed upon when you perhaps knew that you were wrong, then it was maybe not the comfort Harry was looking for. He wanted someone to set him right when he was wrong, criticize him when he made mistakes, bully him when he proved to be stubborn and support him when he set things to right. He could talk to Ron and Hermione in this way but then they both needed some space as well. Though they were always bickering, anyone who saw them could tell at a glance, that they were very much in love. No doubt, Harry was glad that everything had worked out for his two best friends, but Harry could not shake away the wave of loneliness that crashed over him whenever he saw them.

He had realized it that he could open up to Ginny in perhaps the same way and then feel genuinely comfortable after talking to her. She would tell him where he was wrong and sometimes even scold him in a very -ish way when he indulged in his guilt-trips but then having a friend like that was not enough. He knew that there was no reason for him to feel so unhappy. He had defeated the wizard whom the whole wizarding community feared, he had the job of his dreams, the best friends ever, a loving family to live with and what's more he was The Boy Who Lived, what more could he ask for. He should be the happiest man on Earth. But he then realized with a jolt, the only thing missing in his life, was the one Dumbledore considered the most important: love. Harry could not thank God enough for the greatest friends in the world, and undoubtedly, he loved them dearly. But now he needed a partner in life, a person who understood him completely and a person whom he could settle down with, for the rest of his life.

As Harry sat there in the middle of his family, he could not help but notice the way people around him had changed just because they had found someone who had the power to transform them and make them want to be a better person. Harry looked around to see Bill and Fleur sitting closely, looking into each other eyes and then at their little daughter in the cot, with such emotion, such tender care, and such love that Harry had to look away. But the sight that now met his eyes was no less painful for him. He shook his head at the thought that even serious old Percy had managed to fall in love and get married to Penelope Clearwater, his long time girlfriend. Harry inwardly sniggered at the thought of Percy no longer being the perfect guy. He was no longer meticulous, disciplined and strict but surprisingly jolly and jovial. How Penelope managed to change him, he could not understand but the result itself was cute and for Harry a bit depressing as well. Harry realized that he could no longer sit amidst all these happy couples, because he himself was alone.

Harry idly thought where Ginny might be at that moment. He had not seen her after lunch and it seemed that she was no longer in her room. She might be at her friend's place. Harry just hoped that she would return soon. He missed her he knew but was dense enough to realize the real reason behind it. However, excusing himself from the assembled party he got up from his place in the living room and walked towards the garden. He hoped that a bit of fresh air would help him clear his head and make his depression go away. He thought of visiting Teddy at his Gran's place but then gave up the idea as he admitted that this much depression was more than enough for one day. He knew that after seeing Teddy he would remember Remus and Tonks, their happy moments would flash through his mind and then the sight of their bodies lying on the Great Hall would be the cause of his nightmares. Brushing these thoughts away, he reached the middle of the garden and gazed up at the sky. He remembered the time when he had celebrated his seventeenth birthday under the open sky in the same garden. Back then, conditions were critical but at least he had not to look in the faces of the Weasleys or Teddy with an apologetic expression reflecting that he was sorry for their losses, sorry that he did not finish Voldermort earlier, before he could wreck their lives like he had Harry's. Harry sighed heavily and saw someone crouched at the edge of the garden some feet away. As he moved forward he realized that it was Ginny,

"Ginny?" he asked.  
Ginny started up at being addressed thus in the middle of her reflections. She looked up and saw Harry standing over her, regarding her closely. She had not heard him approach and was now more than grateful that she was composed. Hoping that he would not perceive the stains of tears on her cheeks in the dark, she said

"Harry! Hey I did not see you come by."

"Yeah I know. What are you doing out here? We all thought that you were not at home. What's up?" and he sat down beside her. His action caused the old times to rush back to Ginny again but she pushed them back and replied  
"Well, I was not at home. I was at Sara's but I just got back an hour ago I guess. I just did not feel like coming in so I remained out here."  
"That's not fair Gin!" he said jokingly "if you had returned you should have at least told me. I could have come up and bear you company." And then he fell silent. Neither tried to break the silence which seemed to deepen between them but somehow it did not seem wrong. Maybe their long friendship had made it unnecessary for them to fill the gaps in their conversations. For them it seemed enough to sit on the ground together, staring in different directions, thinking about their own problems but knowing that they were in one way or another being a source of comfort for each other.

As Harry's mind worked on things concerning his life, he somehow found himself thinking about Ginny. He thought that this was a perfect moment to talk to her about her behavior these days. Truth be told, Harry kind of missed the hyper-active, exuberant Ginny who during the last few months had changed considerably. She was no longer that active, that talkative in fact it had been quite long since both of them had sat down and had a long talk like they previously used to.

"Ginny! Is there anything that's bothering you?"

This clear cut way of approaching the matter seemed ideal to Harry but it took Ginny by surprise. She edged a bit towards him and said in a surprised voice

"Why! What do you mean Harry?"

"I just felt that you were acting a bit weird these past months. I mean you don't talk that much, you don't spend that much time at home either and then you work overtime at the Ministry when you could complete your assignments the next day even. I am sorry but I just could not help noticing so I thought I might just ask you clearly and know if there is anything I could do?"

Ginny began to feel awkward. She had not thought that her actions were so closely observed and felt a great deal touched at Harry's offer of help. However, how could she possibly tell him that her actions were due to no one else but him!

"No Harry! I am fine. Everything is fine. It's just that the training is getting a bit demanding and I was hoping if I could complete it earlier than the normal period. I am working tirelessly so maybe that's why you feel like that. Other than that there is nothing wrong."

"Okay then I am glad to hear that but you do know that whenever you need some help little bloke Harry is always there for you right? And then if you have trouble with work then what are Ron and I here for? I mean I am sorry if you don't trust us so well but you would have to admit that we are fully qualified Aurors now so we are definitely better than you, though of course not in your Bat-Bogey Hex" he cheekily added.

Ginny laughed at that and realized that it did not sound unnatural at all as she had anticipated. She did really feel lighter because of Harry and felt grateful to him for making her feel better at the moment she most needed someone to console her and drag her away from her painful reminiscences.

"How come you're not inside with everyone else?" Ginny asked him after a while.  
He took some time to reply to that. It seemed to Ginny as if he was gauging whether to tell her the real reason or not. However, finally he spoke up and spilled out the truth. That was the honest Harry once again.

"Well, to be honest, I could not watch the couples showing their love for each other anymore." He said with a smile. Harry knew that he could not have told anyone but Ginny about his feelings. He felt somewhat embarrassed that he was finding his love-life so problematic but then it was Ginny and wherever she was concerned Harry did not know how to put up a barrier or to hide anything,

Ginny laughed softly. "Well don't mind if I say same here! But is that all that's on your mind? Anything else I could help you with"

Although she had promised herself not to continue in the old way with him, at that moment she could not but feel herself obligated to help him out. He felt lonely and then who could know the agony of loneliness better than Ginny. "Not really. I'm just thinking about life. And stuff." He said ruefully. "Well, I'm always here to lend an ear." She said with a smile. … Ginny watched Harry as he poured out all his problems. She yearned to reach out to him and at least hold his hand, just to show she was still there for him. But she did not want to make him uncomfortable. Or was it that she did not want to test herself in this. Probably she did not want to give herself another reason for breaking down for she knew that being with Harry and so close to him tried her self-control a lot itself. Ginny was sure this was something he had not shared with anyone else.

"I know I should be content with all that I have. It is more than I could ask for two years ago. Back then, all I wanted was for Voldermort to be finished so that no more lives could be destroyed and no more families broken apart. But now that it's all over, I think I would like a family of my own. I want to be with someone whom I can love forever, someone who loves me back, not for my fame but for who I am." Said Harry.

She sucked in a breadth. "Don't worry, Harry. You'll find that lucky girl someday. You deserve someone special after all you have done for the world," Ginny consoled in a flat, expressionless voice. Only she knew what had cost her to utter these words. How much pain she had endured in telling him that there was a girl out there for him but it could never be she. Ginny's heartbeat accelerated as Harry looked down into her eyes. Those piercing green eyes made her skin tingle. She had been successful in hiding her real feelings for Harry all this time and probably had to continue doing so until she got over him. A difficult prospect but something which had to be inevitably done. After Harry had voiced all that was on his mind, he felt much better.

They moved on to lighter topics and soon the garden rang with their laughter. They didn't seem to realize how much time had passed until Hermione appeared in the doorway and called them inside for dinner. Before going in, Harry gave Ginny a quick impulsive hug. It felt great to unburden himself to her after such a long time. He had been glad when he had realized that things had not gotten awkward after the incident at Percy's wedding but still when Ginny had grown all aloof the suspicion had entered his mind that she might have started to feel uncomfortable with him after what Marc had foolishly said. He himself did not pay much attention to it but Harry knew that girls' minds worked in a peculiar way hence he could never be certain. However after tonight he felt that things had returned to normal. While for Harry the hug was a way of showing Ginny his gratitude, Ginny's insides fluttered because of the contact but she then knew better than to think that Harry thought of her as something more than a friend...

_**AN: So Harry's not THAT dense after all :p How was it? Do you think it was weak of Ginny to have been there for him yet again? Review please? **_

_**Next: Harry tries to draw Ginny out of her shell. Is she going to let him do it? Or is she finally going to confront him? **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**AN: Hi you guys! Sorrryy for the late update. Please don't be too upset with me. I promise to be more active from now :p**_

_**Anyway, here you go!**_

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" anxiously asked Sara.  
"Yup! Go and break some hearts woman! I see you later." Ginny replied.  
Sara looked thoughtfully at her, contemplated forcing her to go but then shrugged and apparated out of the room. As her petit form appeared outside the Knight Barn, a helpless sigh escaped her lips.  
"As much as I try, she just won't let me pull her out of this façade of hers."  
Truth be told, although no words had ever passed between them, Sara knew to surprising detail, how matters stood between Harry and Ginny. She had known the red-head for eight years now and nobody could claim to understand how that brain worked better than Sara. She had looked countless times into those beautiful eyes and had itched to take that fool of a Chosen One to task and make him actually see Sara's best friend. However, she identified the invisible line that separated helping someone out and encroaching into their personal life. Sara Mathews, a warm hearted, sensible witch would never force Ginny Weasley's confidence. Sometimes she felt that Ginny knew that her secret was out. There could be no other reason behind the way her bright eyes would dim as they looked into Sara's yet her jaw would harden sending a silent signal to Sara that she could not change her. It was as if a tacit understanding had taken place between them, a wordless conversation had passed between them and the terms had been set.  
_You don't ask me. I don't tell you._  
Hence when Sara had apparated into Ginny's room at the Burrow and asked her to come to the bar to meet up with their friends and Ginny had declined with the same look, Sarah had not pressed her. Though it didn't mean that throughout her time at the bar, Sarah did not ache to see the figure of her best friend twirling on the dance floor and enjoying her life like others…

As the crack of Sara's apparition echoed within the four walls of Ginny's room, her eyes dropped to picture frame resting on her bedside table. Each and every face in the photo shone with happiness. Every mouth was curved up in a reckless laughter, making the photo radiate with warmth. With one arm around Sara's waist and the other wrapped tightly around Colin's neck, Ginny stood in the middle of that exuberant group. They were all huddled together, pushing past one another to fit in the frame. There was Luna, lurking on the outskirts of the frame, appearing and then disappearing as if at pains to remember that she was a part of that memorable picture. Micheal Corner's face hovered over Ginny's head until he was pushed away by Dennis Creevy who came to fit his face between Ginny's and Colin's. Ginny in the photo laughed harder at that and turned around to look at Arabella, Mary, Susan and the rest around her. As Ginny stared at the picture, she knew just what the Ginny in the photo had felt just then.

Contentment.

She loved her life at Hogwarts, amongst so many of her friends, the evils outside the walls of Hogwarts seemed to be less daunting when she knew she had such a family and friends who made their struggle worth it. Her eyes now filled with tears and hence blurred the image which now rose infront of her eyes. Colin Creevey's lifeless body made her heart bleed even more. Little did people know how difficult it had been for Ginny to walk through the same grounds and have every tree, every wisp of wind, every crackle of common room fire remind her of not only a brother who had mentored her but also of countless friends, one in particular, who were lost in those very grounds. She had struggled, like a Weasley had she stared all her difficulties down. But never did she forget how it felt to smack a book at the top of Colin's head and bully him into doing what she wanted or then laughing at his panic-stricken face when he was forced up a broom by Ginny and Sara.

She wiped the tears away. Her insides yearned for those carefree days to come back or rather for those people to return. It was better to face death everyday with all the people you loved around you than to live safely in the vacuum left by the departures of those loved ones. She wished she could have brought herself to agree to go with Sara; it would have been better than to be cooped up in her room on her day off from training. However, she knew she would have felt out of place. She hung out with her friends still but sometimes like these, it all came crashing back to her that life was not as it used to be. Things were not perfect, she was not perfect. She wanted to stop pretending. For one day, one hour, minute or second she wanted to wallow in her grief. In the grief of loss of Fred, of Colin, of Tonks, of Remus. She wanted to just run away somewhere where she no longer have to hide her true feelings, where she could pour all her insecurities out and not be barred by the consideration of others around her. If she missed Fred, she did not tell her family. She could not bear to see their happy faces cloud with pain. She could not talk of Colin without making Sara breakdown too. She could not mention Tonks and Remus without making Harry go on his guilt trips yet again. Hence, she kept it all inside her. But it was too much sometimes. She seemed to be losing her true self. Since Percy's wedding her frustration had mounted up. Now not only did she have to cope with the loss of her loved ones but had to look into the face of the man she loved and admit that he would never love her. It was better to remain his friend in the hope of becoming something more than to let him use her as his comforting shoulder knowing that he could not even bring himself to consider her more than that…

"Dinner's ready everyone! Down in five minutes." Rang Molly Weasley's voice jerking Ginny out of her reverie. Listlessly, she dragged herself down to the kitchen and sat opposite to Ron, kicking his foot absently away under the table.

"What!" said Ron, not expecting or receiving any answer to that.

Without even looking around, she knew Harry had dropped in the seat next to her. Without even knowing why, she felt a wave of anger wash over her. She felt resentful towards him, something she had sworn she never will.

"I was thinking why not grab some butterbeers from the Leaky Cauldron after dinner? I meeting Hermione there and she wants you guys to join." Ron mumbled over his bite, addressing Harry and Ginny.

"Okay." Replied Harry. Ginny stayed silent, not having properly registered that a reply was expected of her.

"You coming Ginny?" Harry's voice broke into her fogged brain.

"Ummn…no sorry cant make it."

"Why?" Ron asked. Ginny raised her eyes from her plate, looking at Ron in a weird blank manner. Her brain seemed to work at an extra slow speed, never before had it taken her so long to figure out an excuse.

"I er- have to complete an assignment" she managed.

"Come on dear! Go for a drink with them, you are on your day off." Molly prompted her daughter.

Ginny seemed to shove her steak rather hurriedly in and replied thickly and shortly  
"No. I have to work." With that she swiped her wand to wipe her plate clean and ran up the stairs to her room, leaving behind her surprised family and an equally agitated Harry.  
Back in her room, Ginny changed into her sweats and at only 9.30 p.m. climbed into her bed praying fiercely for her brain to fall into an uninterrupted slumber…

Downstairs, the clatter of forks and spoons echoed in the Burrow kitchen though no human voice was heard. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, mostly of which were concerned with Ginny's strange behavior.  
***

Next day, Ginny woke up at 7 a.m. and raised her lethargic body out of the bed. In a few minutes she had bathed and dressed up and descended downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. She was not due in the Auror department till 9 a.m. but unable to stay in bed or in the silent house any more, she seemed to be in a rush to get outdoors. However, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her steps faltered. Harry Potter sat on the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. As he heard another presence in the kitchen, he looked up and smiled across at Ginny. The smile seemed to waver as he just got a blank look from Ginny. His last night concerns over Ginny's behavior raised their heads again making him say

"Are you alright Ginny?"

Ginny looked at his concerned face, suddenly being engulfed with guilt over the way she had been treating everyone. They did not deserve this, Harry did not deserve this. A lump seemed to tighten her throat and she knew she could not remain in front of his eyes any longer without running the risk of breaking down infront of him. Inhaling deeply as to compose herself, she replied

"Yes I am fine. Listen I have to get somewhere really quick. Will you tell Mom I'll be back when my classes end? Bye."

Without giving him any chance to reply, she whisked herself out of the door and beyond the Burrow's confines, apparated to the only place she could think of. The Hog's Head. Even though the bartender was opening up just then, he did not comment on Ginny's early arrival. That was what made Hog's Head perfect for such retreats. At 9 a.m. she rose, left some knots on the table and apparated to the Ministry for another endless day…  
***

As Harry worked over a report for Kingsley, the head of Auror Department, he found it difficult to focus. After erasing and rewriting the same line thrice, he pushed back his chair, rubbed his eyes and let his mind focus entirely on the problem before him.

"I have to talk to her. Something is definitely up with her. I wonder why she doesn't tell me?" pondered Harry for the hundredth time that morning. The unexpected encounter with Ginny had confirmed his suspicions. Ginny was not herself. Harry had felt a change in her attitude after Percy's wedding yet the way they had talked recently the other night had eased some of his discomfit but the way Ginny seemed to be avoiding everyone once again made him uncomfortable. He thought about the other night when he had found her in the garden and had confessed to her his deep secrets and realized suddenly that their talk was different than before. He could not remember anything that Ginny had told him about her own feelings or thoughts. Previously, when they used to lie underneath the brightly lit sky, it was not only Harry who used to talk. Harry remembered some nights when he used to listen to Ginny's rants tirelessly, smiling despite himself at her enthusiasm, her wit and used to forget all his stress. But that night they had found themselves in their old place for the first time after Percy's wedding and yet although Ginny had invited him to unburden himself to her, she had not initiated any of her own confidence. Harry realized now with a jolt that he did not know what was going on in her friend's life. Why did she keep herself in her room half of the evenings or why did she leave for Sara's instead of staying with everyone at the Burrow? Even in the Ministry, she no longer came to lunch with Ron and Harry nor did she drop in their office to ask for help in any assignment. For the past months he had wondered at Ginny's change of routine but had found Ginny's excuse of being busy with training a sufficient one. But now as he thought deeply over it, he realized how weak an excuse that was. The training programme was drawing to an end in another six months and even if Ginny wanted to end earlier, as she claimed, there was no way that she could be so busy as to have no time for her family. In the last months, mostly paperwork was required and Harry was experienced enough to know that Ginny could not be occupied with only that.

"Then what is actually occupying her? Why is she avoiding everyone?"

Deciding to talk to her that evening, Harry redirected his attention to his report unaware of the fact that his confusions would increase that evening rather than decreasing…  
***

As Ginny completed her report on the recent experience with the anti-dark arts instruments, the conversation of her fellow trainees fell on her ears.

"I mean seriously! Who the hell cooks beetles for lunch and presents them to you as beans and later laughs at your disgusted face and tells you that they were market researching for some freak of a restaurant? You have no idea how I felt with those- insects inside my mouth. I was ready to explode. I did actually, the beetles splattered all over the table." Marriene added much to the delight of Anna, who was laughing her head off at Marriene's account of her sufferings.  
"Yeah Anna you can laugh but try living with such a roommate. I think she's crazy."  
"Beetles as beans? Oh this is priceless." And Anna went into another peal of laughter and was reluctantly joined in by Marriene. By the time they were composed enough to talk Marrienne said

"I'm leaving that flat. I mean I know it's the cheapest I could ever find but this last exploit had decided it for me. I found another flat at decent rates and im shifting."

"Oh your poor roommate! She must feel so alone." Anna feigned concern.

"Shut up you! She'll find another roommate. I mean only a gallon per month for rent? Unbelievable."

All this time Ginny had listened to their conversation unconcernedly. But at the last comment, she sat up a bit straighter in her seat. Suddenly, it seemed a door had appeared infront of her which promised to take her away from her troubles. She turned towards Merriene and in a few minutes apparrated outside a restaurant in search of a woman who cooked beetles for beans…

"Mum I'm home." Ginny's voice rang in the house bringing her mother down in a few minutes.

"Ginny dear! Why did you leave so early in the morning? Harry said you had to get there but where? And without breakfast too? I mean I get it you are busy but it does not mean that you are going to neglect your health. I won't-"

"Mom! Hold on." Ginny interrupted Molly's endless flow. "I have to talk to you about something. To Dad too actually. Is he home?" Molly looked closely at Ginny, her mind going in overdrive regarding what could be possible wrong with her daughter. "No he's not home Ginny but- oh he's coming home." Molly said after glancing at the Weasley clock showing the whereabouts of the Weasley family.

In a few minutes Arthur Weasley entered his house looking tired and old. He was now the Head of Muggles Department at the ministry. But it was not only the load of work which seemed to have worn him down. It was also the grief of lowering a nineteen year old son's coffin in the earth with his wand which had drained him of his cheerfulness. Now as he entered the house, he was summoned by his wife to listen to what his daughter had to say to them.  
"Mom and Dad, I know this would probably come as a surprise to both of you but its what I have to do. Something which I think is right for me." Ginny took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell her parent about her important decision.

"What is it dear?" Her father spoke tiredly.

"I am moving out. I have found an apartment for myself and a roommate." Ginny stated. There was silence in the kitchen as Ginny's word seemed to bounce off the walls. She looked at her parents, suddenly feeling as if she was making a wrong decision.  
"But why so suddenly? Whats going on Ginny?" Her mother anxious voice came increasing her uneasiness.  
"Mom nothing's wrong I swear! It's just that I want to get in the practical world now. To stand on my own two feet. My training would be over in a couple of months and I'll start earning soon. As much as I want to stay in this house, protected by you guys, I know this is not how it should be. I want to be independent. I want to prove myself."  
"Dear I understand that but why so suddenly? I mean I would have been less surprised if you had decided to move out once you started job but in the middle of training how can you manage…?

"Mom I'll manage. The rent is very low actually. My fellow trainee used to live there but she was moving out so I decided to take her place. And I have this much saving done to afford the rent. That's not an issue." Ginny explained, anxious that they would understand.  
Arthur Weasley looked at his youngest child, contemplation in his rather worn out eyes. Thousand questions stormed his brain yet as his eyes met that of his daughters and saw the unveiled determination and a silent plea for them to consent in them, all reservations seemed to melt away. There would be time for interrogations, painful confessions or more...  
"Molly I think our daughter is old enough to make her own decisions. I respect them. Ginny if you want to move out, do so but never forget that your parents and brothers are always there for you." And with that he beautifully summed up the issue.  
"Oh Dad! How can I ever forget that."

It was to find Ginny wrapped up in her father's arms and tears running down Molly's cheeks that Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the Burrow. They stood transfixed, assailed by sudden fears of another catastrophe.

"Mom Dad what's wrong?" Ron quickly went forward.

Ginny disengaged herself and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and turned towards Ron as his mother answered her question.

"Why nothing my dear." Molly dabbed her eyes, gave a little uncertain laugh and continued.

"Everything is fine though not exactly the same now. Your little sister has decided to move out."

"What!" Ron bellowed at the top of his voice making Hermione to step forward and hiss "Ron"at him. Now only Harry stood at the doorway, his eyes fixed at Ginny who seemed to be at pains to avoid his gaze.

"No! I don't understand! What do you mean Ginny is moving out?" Ron pettishly complained.

Ginny sighed, suddenly tired after the emotional moment with her parents.  
Rubbing her hand on her eyes she murmured, "Ron it means what it means. I'm moving in my own flat in a couple of days."

"But why?" Ron stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Exasperated Ginny replied

"What do you mean why? I'm an adult now, I'll be earning soon, what's so weird about my wanting to live on my own?"

"I am already earning Ginny but I live at home. I don't see why you should suddenly want to run away from here."

"Nobody's running from anywhere Ron." She retorted sharply. "If you want to live at home it's your decision, I don't have any say in it. And if I want to live at my own place, it's my decision and you have no say in it."

By this time Ron's earns had started to turn red. Noticing these sign of danger, Hermione intervened

"Of course it's your decision Ginny and we're really happy for you. When can I start helping you with the packing?"

At this not only Ron turned to glare at Hermione but Harry broke his gaze and stared unbelievingly at Hermione. "Ginny wants to move out suddenly, without any warning and she wants to help her! Is she crazy?" Harry fumed.

Knowing that Ron's attention had been diverted, though at the expense of poor Hermione, Ginny murmured a "Thanks" and made good her escape to her bedroom, relieved to be away from her fool of a brother who was going to prove to be very hard…and from the searching eyes of Harry.

Ron suddenly realized that Ginny had left and made to follow her only to be told off by Molly.  
"Ron it's her decision and your Dad and I want you all to respect it."  
"But Mom why so suddenly? I bet there is something she ain't telling us. I mean she has been so aloof these past months and now she comes up and says she is leaving? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron ranted on.

"Language Ronald. I can understand your concerns but there is very little we can do unless she herself opens up. She knows we are always there for her but for now we have to trust her and stand by her. So please be supportive." Ron huffed at that and showed a desire to argue but at that was sternly taken to task by Hermione and in the bickering which began just then, no one noticed Harry head towards the stairs and disappear upstairs…after Ginny.

_**AN: This chapter is closest to my heart. I just wanted my wonderful readers to understand how the War would have affected Ginny and everyone else. Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Review pleasee?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thankyou so muchhh for the lovely reviews guys! Made my day :D **_

_**So here it is! Enjoyyy!**_

Ginny's words rang in Harry's ears as he sought refuge in his room, which had belonged to the twins before.  
"She wants to leave the house? When she is not even earning? What's the hurry?"  
The more Harry thought about it, the more he got flabbergasted. It did not make sense. The Ginny he knew loved to be in the middle of activity. She was the heart of it. Not recently. Whispered a small voice in his head and he admitted the truth of that. Recently, she was not found in any of the gathering held at the Burrow. The question remained 'why'? The Gryffindor in him seemed to be awake now. Therefore, in a short while Ginny heard a knock at her door and sighed impatiently, thinking it to be Ron.

"Yes?" rang her sharp voice and without waiting for more, Harry pushed the door open, entered her room and resolutely shut the door behind him. Both seemed to stare at each other for immeasurable time, the air pregnant with silence. Ginny inhaled slowly, trying to control her frantic heartbeat. She could sense what confrontation lay infront of her and was anxious to avoid it, yet one look at Harry's determined face showed how impossible that was. Nonetheless, she turned her back to him and continued to pack her books in carton placed on her bed. This act of her seemed to exasperate Harry even more. With a hasty step forward, he said

"Merlin Ginny! Why are you acting like this? Whats going on? I've asked and asked but you've never told me. But this is outside of enough. Look at me Ginny! Whats going on?"  
All this time, Ginny continued with her task, fully realizing that her actions were fully negating her false claim of everything being alright. But she wanted to be done with pretending. She was not alright. Her life was not alright. That's all there was to be said. As she stayedd silent, Harry strolled forward and jerked her towards him by her arm. His emerald eyes were now wild with concern and anger. Holding her ransom by her shoulders, he looked into her eyes and said

"You are going to tell me once and for all what the hell is bothering you. And mind this! I'm not going to take the crap of everythings okay for everyone well knows that its nothing like that! Answer me Ginny!" his voice laced with urgency, anger, concern and impatience awoke in her once again a feeling of resentment. With every passing second, as his the warmth of his hands on her shoulders ignited her whole body, she seemed to shake with the overmastering desire to tell him the cause of her pain. To accuse him of turning her life upside down by his stupid comment that night. To lash at him for making it so impossible for her to move out of the void left in her life after the war, something which she had been managing quite well until that wedding night. She wanted to scream at him, to hit him on that obstinate head of his and want him realize how much he meant to her and how much his words had crushed her. But Ginny had too much of self- respect and pride to crawl back at a man who did not want her.

She suppressed all this irrational thoughts and stepped backwards to escape from Harry's hold. Seeing that, Harry dropped his hands, growing by every moment even more anxious and enraged.  
"Harry please. Don't do this. Like I said its my decision and im not going to change it. I want to do this…"

Harry cut her off "I don't care if you want to do this Ginny. Nor do I care that its your decision to make. I only care about one thing and that is that you are my friend and you are going through some rough patch and you are not telling me. I want to know. I want to help. Please Ginny." By the end his forceful voice had lost its energy and was now only a plea which made Ginny's heart pain even more. She knew Harry was concerned for her and she was hurting him with her actions but what else could she tell him?

"Harry I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I really don't need any help. I can handle whatever im going through so just…please let it go."

"So there is something wrong then and you've been bloody lying to all of us for so many months?" he accused.

"Look I don't have to give explanations to anyone okay? If I say I'm fine, I'm I say I'm moving out, I'm moving out." She cringed inwards at her harsh reply but she was tired of this now. She wanted him to just leave so that she could continue with her packing. But it seemed Harry had no plan of doing so. He looked at her disbelievingly and said  
"I disagree. This is not how it's going to be. You don't get to leave just like this without even giving a good reason for this odd conduct."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry!" Ginny seemed to be losing her temper now.

"What odd conduct? Wanting to move out of my parents house? Haven't you seen anyone ever do so? Why the bloody hell Ron and you are making this such a big deal. I'm not a baby okay?I'm not an eleven year old anymore you're supposed to protect so just back off will you?"

These hurtful words were out before she could check them. Suddenly she felt sick with shame and guilt. She realized she was acting like a pathetic woman who made others' life hell just because she didn't get her guy. She closed her eyes, sighed heavily and looked up to see Harry looking at her in a way which made her want to curse herself there and then.

Hurt.

Pure hurt shone in the eyes she loved. Knowing that she was the cause of all that pain, made Ginny feel worse.

"Harry" she cautiously stepped forward, suddenly feeling that he would fling her back like she had wanted to do with him.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm acting strange right now but please let it go. You call yourself my friend. Then prove it. Stand by me in this. That's all I ask."

Harry's brain still refused to admit that it was Ginny who seemed to be pushing him out of her life like this. It did not seem real. As he looked into those hazel eyes, out of nowhere did he realize how wrong he had been to always think that Ginny had Ron's eyes. Standing in the middle of her room, his bewildered mind noticed the majestic beauty of his friends eyes. They had way more character than Ron's and seemed to be clear window to her soul. Just then they shone with unveiled pain and plea. Harry's insides ached to take that pain away. He felt helpless against that Weasley's request. His shoulders slouched and a sigh escaped his lips. He backtracked his steps and said in a weak voice

"Okay Ginny. Okay. If that's what you want, I'll stand by you in this."

And with that he left her room, leaving behind a Ginny who cried because of the pain she was causing her till she heard her Mum call them down to dinner. She dried her eyes and went down to dinner, knowing full well how awkward and painful it was going to be…

...

Harry was nowhere to be found in the Burrow. As told by , Harry had bethought himself of a late appointment with one of his colleagues and had left thereby. Ginny heard that excuse and lost her already flimsy appetite. So much for saying that he stood by her. It was a painful hour. In between mouthfuls of food, Ron gave Ginny a rare lecture of acting so strangely and being the cause of everyones worry. For once in her life Ginny heard him with equanimity and at the end when his anger had died down a bit, gave him an impulsive peck on the cheek and hurried upstairs leaving behind a red Ron who cursed himself for being so harsh with his baby sister, something he would never admit out aloud. He left with Hermione to stay at her flat for the night. Harry returned to the Burrow when he knew everyone would be asleep. Hence all the four Gryffindors spent an indifferent night, tossing and turning in their respective beds due to the sudden complexity of their relationships…

_**AN: So so so? Let me know what you think! Review pleasee :D And thanks for reading!**_

_**Coming up next: Ginny starts with her new life and roommate. Where is Harry in all this?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Here is a long longg chapter for my lovely readers! Enjoyy!**_

The next few days were a blur in Ginny Weasley's life. As Sara was on her day off from her job in Magical Law Enforcement Department, Ginny delegated the tedious task of packing her things to her best friend while she was busy with the training. Ginny had told Sara about her decision through an owl. Sara had been the only one who had accepted her reasons without any argument and had been secretly glad of it. Living in a place where she would not be reminded of her unrequited love again and again by having Harry as a housemate, would help Ginny move on. And Sara was determined to make Ginny move on. So far she had stood back and let Ginny ruin her life over a desire which seemed utterly unattainable but now when Ginny herself showed an inclination to step out of that fantasy world, Sara would make sure that she succeeded in atleast that. Therefore with surprising alacrity, Sara packed up all Ginny's stuff and in a few days Ginny apparated outside her new flat, eager to start a new chapter in her life…  
…

"You know what Gin? The more I think about it the more I am convinced that we should find a place together. Seriously girl that roommate of yours is creepy. I can never forget that the first time I met her she came up to me and there was no hallo or hi but a simple, you seem like an item. Pretty impressive that was." Sara and Ginny ate their lunch in the café a few lanes down the ministry. It was three weeks since Ginny had shifted to her apartment and already Sara could detect a change in her. The old impetuous Ginny seemed to be returning and Sara was positive that soon enough their lives would return to normal.  
"Sara come on! I agree she is a bit weird" detecting a 'yeah right' look on Sara's face Ginny added "okay very weird but seriously she is a sweetheart. I admit I was a bit turned off when I first met her, it was as if meeting Luna's elder sister but then when you take a look around that big and lavish apartment of hers and that cheap rent, you have to ignore everything else."

"I still don't get it. If she earns only a gallon from the rent why does she even bother with a roommate?"

A small smile played on Ginny's lips as she remembered some of her talks with her roommate.

"She says it keeps her socially updated." She stated, fighting the urge to laugh at that. Sara showed her an 'I'm lost' face and Ginny explained, laughing as she did so

"She really doesn't have any friends. Its not because how she acts all strange though it's a big reason but because she doesn't bother to go in society. She is happy to just help in the marketing of this restaurant owned by her brother and spends most of her time there. Sometimes comes to sleep in the flat for few hours and then disappears again."

"Marketing, yeah! I remember the 'experiment' dish she presented to her last roommate Gin." They both sniggered at that, Ginny calling for the check. After paying their shot, they walked their way back to the Ministry, preferring to indulge in idle talk than to apparate. Strolling down the lane with Sara talking about Ginny's roommate and her weird ways reminded both of them of Hogwarts. They used to head back from the Herbology class, discussing Loony Lovegood the same way until they became such good friends with that odd girl that they used to accompany her back to the castle than to talk about her form distance.

"Anyway, so as she doesn't have time for people, she prefers to live with a person who could from time to time tell her what's going on in the world. Like if Third Wizarding War is about to break out or a plague has broke out and what precautions she needs to take."

Continued Ginny.

Sara looked incredulous at that, finding the logic so weird as to forget to laugh at its absurdity.  
"I wonder what she stays so busy with? Marketing of a restaurant isn't supposed to be that demanding. And then how does she make so much money to have such a great flat?" wondered Sara as they turned the corner leading towards the Ministry entrance.

"The restaurant runs pretty well I guess. I haven't been there but I've heard people say that it's great. Combines muggle and magical cuisine from all over the world. And then as it belongs to his brother, I bet he just pays her regardless what she does." Ginny explained. By this time they were in the atrium which was full of the ministry officials returning from their lunch. Sara and Ginny headed off to their different departments, Sara promising to drop in at Ginny's later that night with a surprise. Feeling uneasy about that, Ginny entered her training quarter with a bounce and confidence in her steps which was not there three weeks before. Life was indeed turning out to be less messed up than as she had supposed.

As Ginny handed in her assignment to her instructor and exited his office, a flash of red hair made her turn back and stare straight into the eyes of her youngest brother. Ron Weasley was leaning against the wall, opposite the instructor's office. As he looked at her, his lips curved into a smile and he stepped forward. Soon the brother and sister found themselves leaving the atrium together.

"I think I'm going to buy you coffee." Said Ginny.

"And I think I'm going to pull this ponytail, something I've missed so much." And with that Ron yanked her ponytail and Ginny hit him on his had with her handbag. Hence did the brother and sister drift into their childish oddities regardless of any past differences.  
Ginny had recognized Hermione's hand at work and understood that the only reason Ron refrained from pestering her about her decision to move out was because he was bullied into respecting Ginny's decisions by Hermione. She was glad at that as now there were fewer and fewer things to worry about. When she had heard Merrienne mention the flat, Ginny had realized that the only way her frustration could be reduced was to get away from a place which constantly reminded her of her loss, which reeked of Fred and was a witness of the crushing of all her fantasies. Therefore, now living as an independent person, her life had taken a turn towards betterment and happiness. She no longer had to be at pains to avoid her family or pretend to be happy just when she was hurting inside. She was able to decipher that her life held other things than just pain of her past, of that war, of that wreckage. She hung out with her friends more now, dived into her training with greater enthusiasm and not only as reason of avoiding others and her mind did not wallow in self-pity anymore but looked into the brighter side of life. She unconsciously started living according to the way she had explained to Harry at Percy's wedding. She lived now not in the loss of those happy times but in the contentment of having them as a part of her life once. Little had she known years back that the house which was her strength, the source of every happiness in the world for her would make it impossible for her to move forward and only by leaving it would she be able to reincarnate.  
Now as she sat with Ron at the coffee table, she smiled contently at him.

"Ginny drop in for dinner tonight."

"Good idea. I guess I will. Oh no! Sorry. Just remembered, Sara's dropping in at my place. I don't know why exactly but she says she's got a surprise." She grimaced at that and they talked idly for some time and then Ginny apparated back to her apartment.

...

She wondered sometimes how stupid Merrienne actually had been to leave such an apartment just because of a weird roommate. It was spacious with living room attached to a kitchen, two rooms and a bathroom. Huge glass windows enabled Ginny to gaze down from her 10th floor apartment down at the busy roads of London. It was a routine for her sometimes to drag her couch towards the window and just sit there and enjoy the Muggle activity. Sometimes she thought such a place which enabled her to live right in the middle of all Muggle activity was perfect for her Dad. He had come once or twice to pay her a visit and had been delighted with the setting. Now as she entered her apartment, she found it as usually empty. It seemed as if she was living on her own, her roommate was mostly absent. She had identified the trick of living with Alice Gomez. As long you did not interfere with her, she did not interfere with you. Whatever experiments she did, she kept them to herself. Within a few days, Ginny had recognized the shadow of a minx in Alice and realized that the way she had treated Merrienne had been to annoy her. Ginny had decided long ago that she would give her no cause to do…  
…

Ron entered the Burrow and found Harry sitting on the kitchen table with his Mum and Dad. As he deposited himself in the seat infront of Harry her mum asked  
"Ron have you heard form Ginny lately? I got a letter from her day before yesterday so I was wondering…"  
"Yeah I met her today. We had coffee together. She is alright. Looked a bit tired but said she had been working hard on some assignment she just handed in today. I asked her to come to dinner. She agreed but then remembered that she had plans with Sara so can't make it."

All this time, Harry heard Ron very attentively. He was satisfied to know that Ginny was alright. It was not as if the two had become estranged. They still met at the Ministry sometimes, at the Burrow on weekly dinner or at any other evening. He could detect a look of apology in Ginny's eyes when they rested on him but he never reopened the topic he had left closed in her room. Yet it was not the same. He was glad to find that Ginny had started acting naturally with her family but with Harry things were more awkward than before. However, by this time, Harry could not even bring himself to try to understand the situation. He was just content to stand back and watch his friend become the heart of the gathering once again. He did not care that he had no right to be a part of it anymore nor did he ponder over the reason. He was indeed proving himself to be a friend of Ginny's. He was happy in her happiness…  
…

Sara's surprise proved to be passes to a Muggle band music concert. Ginny was indignant at that. How could Sara expect Ginny to go on a concert on a weekday? But she might have just spared her breath. Before she knew it, she had changed into a new outfit and was dragged to the concert where they met up with Dennis Creevey, arabella, Susan with her fiancé Micheal Corner. As the loud music turned them all deaf, a guy bumped into Ginny and spilled juice on her from the carton he was holding. Ginny looked around surprised and found a guy in his early twenties, shouting at her what seemed like apologies from his expression. Ginny rubbed her dress and shrugged. The guy stepped forward to say something but before anyone knew what was happening, the guy was dragged away from Ginny's group by a sudden mass of fans that pushed to get in the front. Planning to do a quick cleaning charm on her dress, Ginny dismissed the matter from her mind and enjoyed the night only to drop in her bed completely exhausted and to spend an absolutely lethargic morning at the ministry.  
…

Ginny was lying on her couch, reading a book two days later that concert. As she lost herself in the world of the Muggle heroine, she heard a slight whooshing sound indicating that the apartment's wards were being lifted and one of the owners of the place was using the password to apparate directly into the flat. Surprised to find Alice so early at home, Ginny looked around only to find herself staring at a man who stood in the middle of her living room. She jumped to her feet, her hand extracting her wand from the back pocket of her shorts and found that the intruder was regarding her equally surprisingly. As she raised her wand, she found her mind going back to the concert. Suddenly it hit her that she was confronting the same man who had spilled juice on her clothes. Nonetheless, that coincidence did not render his intrusion in her flat any more welcome. Therefore as she continued to raise her wand and began to speak up to demand what he was doing at her flat, the guy put up her hands, eyeing the wand wearily and said

"Hey ya there! Please don't jinx me. I know I messed up your clothes the other night but seriously there is no need to curse me for that. It was an accident." He had a deep, husky voice and a small charming smile played on his lips as he said those words. Ginny lowered her wand a bit but being a trainee Auror, she remained alert and demanded in a stern voice

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

The man passed his hand in his hair, ruffling them as he did so and replied with a lopsided grin  
"Well I just came to pick up a few things from here. And now that I found you here also want to apologize for that accident. I'm sorry for being so clumsy."  
"Pick up a few things? Wow! That's what you call being bold. You penetrated my wards, broke into my flat and now are being so courteous as to indulge in a civilized conversation with me and actually tell me that you are going to nick some of my stuff?"

As Ginny spoke, the guys eyes started to glint rather mischievously. At the end he replied

"Of course! I make it a point to always tell people what I am up to. It's not decent to keep them in the dark you know."  
By this time Ginny was sure that the guy was mad. He was a crook; she was sure but such a cocky one that she itched to try her Bat-Bogey curse on her.  
"Just get out of here. I warn you or else you would most definitely be at a very painful receiving end of this wand of mine." She threatened but got more exasperated when her threat had the opposite affect and the guy started to grin.  
"Well we can give that a shot too. But I'll definitely take what I came from." And with that he took out his wand and just as the Auror in training shot a stunning spell at him, conjured up a shield and said "Accio lease". Ginny was by this time seriously alarmed yet a thrill of battle drummed in her veins. As a package flew towards the man, Ginny shouted "Impedemta" only to have it blocked again by a quick movement of the man's wand whose attention had seemed to be fixed at the package at first. With his second hand he grasped the package and just as he opened up his mouth to speak or curse, Ginny shot a Bat bogey curse at him. As the man staggered backwards, Ginny tried to summon the package only to find the apartment empty after a sudden crack. She stood in the middle of the living room, startled to find the only man who had kept his faculties at the face of her famous Bat Bogey curse. She dropped into the couch now seriously anxious about the package which the guy had stolen. He had called it 'lease' which did not make much sense to Ginny. She would have to wait till Alice got back or she could owl her. Liking the latter idea better, she snatched a quill and explained the whole matter on the piece of parchment, owling it to Alice. She was now just anxious and mostly enraged that a common thief had worsted her in a duel.

"So much for becoming an Auror." And with that hopeless thought, she laid down on the couch again, fantasizing about all the ways she could have stopped that man…

As Ginny waited to either receive Alice in person or her reply, she heard a knock at her door. With her wand clasped tightly in her hand, she marched towards the door, though fifty percent of her brain was sure that the crook would not now reenter the flat by knocking at the door. Nonetheless, she stood beside the door and called out  
"Who's there?" and sighed with relief when heard Ron's voice at the other side of the door. She opened it up, finding Ron and Hermione looking tiredly at her.  
"Tough day at work?" she asked, stepping aside to let them enter.  
"Yes." Replied the Healer Hermione. "I patched up a two months old baby who was experimented on by his seven year old brother."  
"And I jinxed a couple of scoundrels nicking dart art item into Knockturn Alley." Proudly stated Ron as he deposited himself in the couch and Ginny summoned Butterbeers for all of them.  
As she sipped her bottle, she said a bit dejectedly "Wish I could properly jinx the likes of them too."  
"You got kicked out of the dueling class today, did you?" said Ron.  
"No!" retorted Ginny. "It let a thief escape from the flat just like that." She sighed. Then she realized she should better have kept quite. As Ron sat up straighter and spilled butterbeer on his robes, a loud "What!?" broke from him.  
"Ron! Why do you have to shout?" shot Ginny.  
"Thief? What theif? Ginny tell me what happened." By now Ron had worked himself up in a rare state. Hermione looked seriously alarmed and seeing that Ginny cursed herself and said  
"Guys chill. A guy broke my wards and apparated into the flat, took some package belonging to my roommate and apparated back."  
"What did you do?" Ron asked, a frown deepening on his brows.  
"Well I'm not proud to own much but whatever jinx I threw at him he put up a strong shield pretty quickly. I just managed to attack him with a Bat Bogey curse but heapparated just after that."

For another twenty minutes, Ron strode across her living room, repeating again and again how he disliked the idea of Ginny living on her own. Whatever Ginny or Hermione said, he ignored. Ginny might have gotten angry at him for treating her like a baby once again had she not been touched with the concern which was behind Ron's objections. Only when Ron had tightened her wards, given Ginny a tip or two and clearly shown how inapt an Auror-in-training she was, could he be coaxed by Ginny and Hermione to sit down again. Ron and Hermione had basically dropped in to ensure Ginny was alright and to ask her to come to Burrow as Molly was getting worried. After that they took off, this having been decided that Ginny would come for dinner that day and also that Ron would keep his mouth shut about the thief incident infront of her parents.

However, when he got back home, it was without even remembering Ginny's promise that Ron recounted the whole incident to Harry. Harry Potter had to suppress the desire to dash off to Ginny's place and secure her wards himself. He knew that Ginny would not bear with any more over protective manners and had to be satisfied with Ron's securing of the wards. He looked forward to meeting her that night so that he could talk to her and ensure that she was actually fine and not just pretending to be…

Around 8 p.m. that night as Ginny prepared to apparate at the Burrow, with a whooshing sound and loud crack, which made Ginny snatch her wand again, Alice Gomez apparated into the flat. Covered in innumerable strings of beads, her tiny hands roofed with big rings, Alice stood five feet tall on the ground. Before Ginny could even open her mouth to speak, with usual terseness, Alice went to her room and shut the door behind her. Ginny remained staring at the closed door, unsure of what to do next.

"I should talk to her. I let the thief leave like that." Guilty as ever, Ginny took a step towards Alice's room but stopped as her door open and she came out, now clad in her sleeping clothes. Once again an unprecedented happening prevented Ginny from speaking up; a knock sounded on their door which made Alice rush forward and open the door without first checking who it was. As Ginny watched from her place in the middle of the living room, a guy stood on the threshold. Ginny's breath was caught in her throat as she gazed at the man who had spoiled her clothes and most definitely had dueled with her a while back…

_**AN: Wonder what the crook is doing back at Ginny's place! Stay tuned for next update! Tell me what you guys think or want :D  
**_

_**Thanks for reading! Review pleasee!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hi! So yeah I'm alive and posting again. Sorryy but just go on ahead and read :D**_

**Previous: Ginny's 'thief' shows up again at her place. **

"I'm hungry. Why does Ginny have to be late?" complained Ron as his stomach gave a loud gurgle. "Relax Ron its only 8.30. She'll be here soon." Spat Hermione, pouring over a large volume of Healer's Novice 3. But as time passed no Ginny came. As Harry glanced at his watch, his frown deepened making him say "Ron I think you should go check on her. She isn't this late ever." As Ron looked thoughtfully at that, Hermione intervened saying,

"Guys I don't think it's a good idea to pop in at her place whenever we want. I mean we should respect her privacy. Lets wait for another thirty minutes." However, soon enough, as the clock ticked by, Mr. and got worried as well and just as Ron was getting up to go at Ginny's place, the Burrow door burst open and a distracted Ginny stepped, words bubbling on her lips,

"Hey! I'm so sorry I'm so late. I just got detained by er- something. Sorry! Let's eat now."  
With that Ginny gave her Mom and Dad a quick hug, waved and smiled at Harry and soon they all sat down to dinner. As Molly fussed over how starved Ginny looked, Ron asked  
"So what kept you?"

Ginny thought about keeping this conversation till later but then thought better of it. She looked at Ron and said

"My thief." The look on his face was priceless. His spoon remained suspended in mid air, his eyes bulged out and he shouted, again,  
"He came again?" And now Molly picked up ears and from there for the second time that day, Ginny recounted the whole incident. However, before Molly could freak out even more and insist on Ginny shifting back to the Burrow, Ginny laughed and said  
"But it was just a misunderstanding. A funny one."  
"What do you mean?" Harry spoke out. Ginny looked at him and continued

"He was no thief actually. He's my roommate's brother. I bumped into him the other day at a concert and today when I saw him in the flat I was pretty surprised. But then he acted as a thief and instead of telling me that he was here to pick up the lease papers of his restaurant he found it funny to duel with me." She smiled at the memory and looked around to find everyone staring at her.

"I told you remember? Alice works at her brother's restaurant. But today I found out that she is the co-owner. That's how she makes so much money." She added.

"That guy is a freak." Broke in Ron. "I mean who the hell acts as a thief and duels for a piece of paper that actually belongs to him?"  
"Well come to think of it, it wasn't actually a duel." Ginny said. "He just protected himself from all the jinxes I threw at him."

"Sounds like a slow-top to me." Mumbled Harry.

"Ha no!" replied Ginny. "He's very good with his wand. Pretty quick. But he confessed that he was lost after the Bat Bogey curse."  
"Stay away from him okay Ginny? I don't like him."  
"Ron, you haven't even met him." From there the conversation took a turn towards other lighter topics. As the dinner ended, Ginny spent some time talking with her parents. As she yawned heavily, Molly forced her to go home and rest. Hence before Harry could find some time to talk to Ginny privately, sheapparated home.

A few days later, Ginny again found herself confronting the 'thief' but not by any coincidence this time. As she stepped out of her training class, she found David Gomez standing by the door. He did not perceive her immediately hence Ginny had ample time to observe him. Now that she looked closely she could make out the similarity between him and Alice though it was very slight. As opposed to Alice he was six feet tall, broad shouldered and wore a keen, alert expression than a dreamy one which framed Alice's face. But there the distinction ended. Their eyes were of the same shape. Though Ginny noticed now that his were of a clearer blue and sharper than Alice's. They were now regarding the Ministry interior with the same mischievous and rather cynical expression found in Alice's eyes. Ginny now realized how right she had been to mark Alice as a minx. Her brother was her replica in this department. Just as she stood their pondering these thoughts and wondering what he was doing here, he turned his head and saw Ginny, his eyes lighting up. He stepped forward and his signature lop-sided grin transformed his face yet again.

"Hey Weasley! Practicing your charms against poor men yet again?" Ginny caught the double implication of these words and rolled her eyes though could not help smiling in response.

"I prefer to remain in practice. Just in case a thief decided to pay me a social visit you see."  
He laughed at that and dropped in step with her as she headed towards the atrium.

"So mind if I ask what you're doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Well as much as you'd be hoping that but im not summoned by the court here for breaking into your flat" he threw her a mocking look and Ginny realized how much he was enjoying himself over their misunderstanding. "I was just passing by and thought I'd drop in and say 'hallo'."  
Surprised Ginny said

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" He laughed harder at that and ruffled his hair and Ginny realized it was a habit of his.

"Pretty acute, Weasley. Here's the thing, I want you to come to my restaurant to dine with Alice and me. Will you, please?"

By this time, they were out of the Ministry. Ginny stopped and looked at him, weighing what he had said.  
"Alice did not say anything to me about it in the morning." She answered  
"Seriously, you've lived with Alice for about two months now and you still don't get her ways?" without giving her any chance to reply, he continued, walking towards the end of the road, making Ginny rush forward to keep up with him.  
"Alice acts strange with other people as you know by now. But she likes you." As Ginny looked surprised at that he smiled and said  
"No she really does. That last roommate of hers was too much of a girl, throwing tantrums all the time. So Alice decided to get rid of her. But as I guess you don't interfere with her and don't bother with her ways, she likes you. And as now I'm a big fan of your Bat Bogey, we really want you to come and give us the honour of serving you at our restaurant."  
Ginny was by this time totally floored by what he had said. She grinned at him genuinely saying  
"That was actually pretty you know. I would love to come. But I don't know the address of the restaurant so…"  
He cut her off saying  
"No worries. I'll come pick you up say by 8 tonight? Alice will be at the restaurant." Ginny agreed. He lingered for some time, talking on different topics and then took off, winking at her to not to fire curses at him tonight when he would come to the flat. Ginny shook her head at that and went home, excited about the evening.

...

**NEXT: Who is David going to be to Ginny? Is Harry just going to stand on the sidelines?**

_**AN: A short update. I know. But you know how life gets in the way and you just get distracted? Well, that happened. But this story is my baby and I will never let it go. But only you guys can make me UPDATE it here. I guess I need your REVIEWS to make me carry on. And to focus again.**_

_**So so so let me knoww :D**_


End file.
